


Taking Whatever

by Ania



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lightsaber Insertion, Mind Control, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Treat, Vaginal Fingering, references to past prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I can take whatever I want," Kylo Ren said.  He stepped closer to her, reaching out with one hand.  His hand hovered, almost touching her face, as they gazed at each other.  Rey felt a tugging, right below her navel, similar to the feeling that had drawn her to the lightsaber in the basement of Moz's Cantina.<br/>--<br/>How the scene in the torture chair might have gone, in a more unpleasant world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Whatever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/gifts).



> tristesses said, "For this, I just want something really fucked-up. I don't care if it's smut or mind games or Force battles, I just love their dynamic and the constant push-and-pull between them ... As for kink, anything goes, and I mean anything. (Although this is really a ship the mind control and non/dub-con sections of my kink list were born for.)"
> 
> I took her at her word.

"You know I can take whatever I want," Kylo Ren said.  He stepped closer to her, reaching out with one hand.  His hand hovered, almost touching her face, as they gazed at each other.  Rey felt a tugging, right below her navel, similar to the feeling that had drawn her to the lightsaber in the basement of Moz's Cantina.

Then the moment passed, and he lowered his gloved hand the strips of fabric that crisscrossed her chest.  He lowered one side of her right shoulder, and then the other off her left.  When he grabbed the collar of her shirt, Rey pulled furiously at the restraints.  He ripped the fabric in two until she was bare to her waist, and then he stepped back to admire her small breasts.  With one hand, he directed the Force toward her, holding her in place.  She could feel it like goose bumps on her skin, but she didn't know how to bend it to her will as he did.

"You have such lovely skin.  I wonder how you stayed so pale on Jakku."

He knelt down and lightly licked her right nipple.  Then he sucked it, reaching up with his hand to stroke along the side of her breast.  The leather felt especially warm in the chill room.  He shifted his focus to her left nipple, sucking until it too was a stiff peak.

"I don't have to torture you to learn what I want, but we still keep this room fully stocked."  He walked over to the side of the room and touched the wall, releasing a hidden panel.  He pulled some sort of chain out of it, Rey couldn't tell what kind. Then he walked back to Rey, still bound to the chair by cuffs and Force strength.

He clamped one end to each nipple while tears streamed down Rey's face.  Worse than the sharp bite of the clamps was Kylo Ren touching her while she could do nothing to stop him.

"You're so lonely," he said. "So afraid to leave, even though your only companions are those who pay for your company.  At night, desperate to sleep after they've left you along and used ... you imagine an ocean.  I see it — I see the island."

He pressed a button and the chair began to tilt backward.  The blood rushed unpleasantly to Rey's head as the chair tipped backward, and the chain between the clamps dragged at her nipples.  She whimpered as Kylo Ren removed her pants.

He smiled down at her as he removed one glove.  Using his bare hand, he trailed his fingers down her leg from her knee to her thigh.  He stroked one across her pussy, grazing her clitoral hood, and then dipped a second into her vagina.  "Good," he said.  "You're already wet."  He fingered her idly for a few minutes, scissoring his fingers back and forth.  He pulled them out slowly, careful curl them up and drag them along the most sensitive spot inside.  "Stay there," he told her mockingly.  "I'm going to add some lube, because I wouldn't want to damage you."

He moved out of Rey's view, and she tensed in worried anticipation.  A cold liquid dripped onto her pussy, making her flinch.  The Force shield around her tightened.

Kylo Ren moved back into her field of view, this time holding his lightsaber.  He turned it on.

"No," Rey gasped, unable to stop herself.  It was hard to stay calm when she knew he was going to torture her, but even worse when she could feel the heat of the lightsaber.  Didn't he want to know where the map was?  Why was he going to kill her?

But then he turned the lightsaber back off.  He walked toward her, so that she couldn't see anything but the black clothing encasing his body.

She felt him spread her vagina open with his fingers, and then something warm and unyielding entered her.  He pushed it in, inch by inch, until two tubes of metal kept it from pushing it any more.  He gave it a good shove anyway, the crossguards biting into her delicate flesh.

Now, Rey was thankful for the Force holding her still.  His lightsaber was in her — in her — and if it turned on she was dead.  She'd known she risked death, helping BB-8, but this was not how she wanted to die.

"You want to suck my cock."

"What?" Rey asked, diverting only a fraction of her attention from the lightsaber she could feel holding her open.  Kylo Ren had lowered his trousers just enough to reveal a cock that curved slightly at the end.

"You want to suck my cock," he repeated.

"I want to suck your cock," she replied.

She did.  Rey wanted to suck his cock.  She strained forward for it, opening her mouth as wide as she could.

When he got close enough, she stretched out her tongue and swirled it around his cockhead.  He tasted wonderful, clean and slightly salty.  She let the cockhead rest on her tongue for a moment, savoring it, before she drew him deeper into her mouth.

She bobbed her head along his shaft, letting her saliva pool and coat the way.  She wanted him to hit the back of her throat.  She wanted him to fill her senses until the only thing she was aware of was her cock filling her mouth.

She didn't notice him remove his lightsaber and turn it around so that he could push it in and out of her body.  Her body did, and her hips began undulating so that she could take it deeper as he pushed it in and out.  Thanks to his Force suggestion, he only needed the cuffs to hold her.

He forced his cock deeper into her throat and felt her swallow, and swallow, until her pouty lips met the base of his cock.  He started pumping his own hips, the chair holding her head in place as he fucked her mouth.

Rey groaned in ecstasy.  He was letting her suck his cock!  She focused on keeping her lips wrapped around his teeth so that they didn't snag his wonderful tool.  Every time he bottom out, she hummed a little.  It was frustrating that there was so little for her to do but let him fuck her face.  She wanted to be a good cocksucker.

Then, he took his cock out of her mouth.  That wasn't fair!  It gave a little jump in his hands, and then his come was coating her belly and dripping down her body to her chin.

He swept one of his bare fingers through the mess, then stuck it in her mouth.  "You want to eat this," he told her.

And she did.

She licked and swallowed eagerly, not sparing enough thought to consider the taste.

He returned his hands to the lightsaber again and started working it in and out of her pussy.  "You're a good whore," he said.  "Not disappointing at all."  She glowed with his praise.

"Han Solo," he scoffed.  "You feel like he's the father you never had.  He would've disappointed you."

With his gloved hand, he grabbed the chain between her nipples and yanked it off.  The sudden spike of pain combined with the movement of the lightsaber fucking her pussy and his approval of her cocksucking skills made her come.  She convulsed, her body jerking involuntarily against the restraints, and briefly blacked out.

When Rey opened her eyes, she was right-side up again and Kylo Ren was right in her face.  "Get out of my head," she gritted out, pushing away the lingering pleasure and focusing on the anger she felt at his violation.  She wouldn't feel humiliated.  She wouldn't.  Not because of this wannabe.

He smiled at her.  "Don't be afraid.  I feel it too.  I know you've seen the map.  It's in there ... and now you'll give it to me."

"I'm not giving you anything," Rey replied.

"You already have."

Rey glared at him.  "You ... you're afraid that you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader."  She laughed at him as he stalked out of the room.  "You should be."

**Author's Note:**

> And then Rey kicks his ass.
> 
> Most of the (non-sex-related) dialogue is taken verbatim from the scene in the movie. I did switch the order of one line of Kylo Ren's dialogue.
> 
> (The past prostitution stuff, obviously, is not canon. It's there for kink.)


End file.
